Death Waltz
by Yandere Shoujo
Summary: A chance assassination leads Hisoka and Illumi to the same job. Though at the same time Hisoka learns that a certain dark haired assassin was pretty light on his feet. Oneshot.


A/N: If you haven't seen the musical Nightmare of the Zaoldyeck, do it. This was inspired by all of the random dance scenes. Hisoka, Illumi and his family included. Sounds cray cray right?

Another product of boredom. Critique welcome. Bonus points to anyone who can point out my random references.

Death Waltz

Hisoka loved to dance. He really, really did. Tango, fox trot, Broadway, he'd do it all. Though unfortunately he could never find a dancing partner.

Making someone dance against their will with his Bungee Gum wasn't half as fun as having someone completely into it. Though their cries of exhaustion were worth it.

Then he learned Illumi could dance.

Both had been assigned to assassinate a woman, Princess Natalia of Lorelai. Said princess was having a ball to find a suitor. They made eye contact, instantly knowing what the other's intention was, though only one was going to get the kill.

And so, things unraveled from there.

The castle ballroom was nothing short of stunning and would make anyone not used to such luxuries think they were in heaven. Gold and silver lined the walls in the forms of mirrors and large windows, revealing the multi colored beauty that was a surrounding indoor garden. The ceiling had been painted with many renditions of the heavens, and golden chandeliers housed probably hundreds of burning candles.

The white marble flooring reflected the velvet draped tables and silver chairs. On an elevated area, the royal family sat in thrones of gold.

The target was in plain sight, however, to kill her, one had to get pretty close and personal. The way to do it? Ask for her hand in a dance.

Snipers were placed in unseen areas all around, so one wrong move and someone would have a part of their brain on the floor. Illumi was too good for that, and Hisoka was too fast. Granted, both could have disguised themselves as one of said snipers and made the hit, but family pride and personal preference prevented it.

Hisoka had on a black tuxedo, hair down for once, and make up all but gone. Illumi chose not to use one of his many disguises simply for the fact that they could be faulty at times. Loud chattering of teeth and a cracking neck wouldn't do him any good. Dressed in his own green formal outfit, his hair had been tied in a ponytail. Simple, but it was still a drastic change.

Hisoka's eyes narrowed, and Illumi sent a small bit of murderous intent the other's way. The red haired man grinned and walked over to where the other sat.

"You shouldn't do such things in public you know. I may get excited." He purred.

Illumi rolled his large eyes and folded his arms.

"Just stay out of my way."

"So cold! I thought we were better friends than that."

Hisoka received a _look_.

"Always so uptight." Hisoka huffed. "Well, how about we split? I can do my job just fine, and you can go home."

"Don't be an idiot. This one is mine, as is the money. _You _can go to whatever domicile you crawled from."

Still not put off by the raven haired man's attitude, Hisoka kept talking.

"Home is where the heart is you know. Say, wouldn't it be great if I took yours. Then I could have you wherever I choose to stay."

Illumi looked away as he answered, right at their target who was currently dancing with some bald, old man.

"No, it would be _great_ if you left and kindly drowned yourself. There is a lake nearby."

Hisoka chuckled. Song coming to a close, the man began to hobble towards the throne to send the princess back to her seat.

It was time to decide just who was going to make that hit.

Illumi stood first before Hisoka could even twitch a leg muscle. Really, the man barely showed any expression whatsoever but to one who knew him, it was noticeable when he was being cheeky.

Hisoka resigned to his defeat as he watched the man practically float towards the thrones. Back straight, legs taking purposeful strides, and long ponytail swinging gently in the breeze he created, Illumi made it to the throne in a matter of seconds, though to any observer it looked as though he was taking his time.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" He proposed, dipping into a low bow, his ponytail swishing over his shoulders gently.

The princess blushed and accepted with stuttering nervousness. The king looked genuinely interested as well.

He was such a show off.

A waltz of violins rang through the large room right after Illumi's hand was placed gently on the girl's waist and the other in her hand. The princess looked ready to propose or faint on the spot.

Hisoka with his keen hearing picked up on their idle chatter with amusement.

"Where do you hail from good sir?"

"Holoska."

A lie.

"Oh? That's quite far north. Father hired a seamstress to create a fur dress for me since winter is coming. It's quite lovely."

"I imagine you would look quite brilliant in it my lady."

Hisoka had to bite his lip to keep from bursting out in laughter. It was a shame. The girl to receive a compliment, even though it was a false one, from Illumi Zaoldyeck had to die. Then the unexpected happened.

Illumi twirled her around by her dainty hand.

That was odd. Hisoka had expected him to flick a needle in her head and disappear before one of the snipers could even pull their triggers half way. But no, he was actually dancing with her. The small side glance from when they spun didn't go lost to Hisoka's trained eyes.

Blinking in astonishment, Hisoka leaned back in his chair and watched on. Not only was Illumi being cheeky and showing off, he was outright teasing the other. Illumi's feet moved in accordance to the girl's, quick, but slow enough. Natalia was spun, dipped, lifted, and carried around the ballroom floor in a waltz Hisoka could never even think the man dancing with her capable of.

Right as the girl was lifted into the air a second time, it happened. His moves completely too fast for an ordinary human or even a camera, Illumi slit her throat and was gone without a trace before she hit the ground.

Hisoka sighed. The party was over, and in about two seconds panic was going to erupt and he'd have to make his own get away. It was too bad, though. Things were really getting interesting.


End file.
